


Starsky & Hutch Drabble Collection

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: A place for me to collect any and all Starsky and Hutch drabbles and short fics I write.  All sizes 100-400 words.  Each 'chapter' will have pertinent info on that entry.#3: "The One Left Behind," added on 2/16/20





	1. Painful Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good friend learns the value of listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #158 Dance, at [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/)**drabble_zone**  
Characters/Pairing: Starsky/Hutch, Linda Baylor  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor  
Notes: Double Drabble

**PAINFUL MISUNDERSTANDING**

The club wasn't their typical hangout, and not just because it featured slow dancing rather than disco. The partners sat there uncomfortably, while their friend Linda Baylor tried to coax them out onto the floor.

When Hutch excused himself to use the bathroom, Linda turned on Starsky. “What's wrong with you?! Dance with him!”

“Look, Linda, you need to understand something...”

“I _do_, I'm so proud of the two of you for coming out of the closet. I'm honored you told me. But change isn't gonna happen if people are afraid. This is the first step. It's a gay bar, for God's sake, no one is going to even notice you!”

“Really, Linda, you don't get it--”

Linda threw up her hands, and when Hutch returned she dragged him out to the floor. “Fine! _I'll_ dance with him.”

Hutch gave his partner a confused look, but Starsky just shrugged.

Five minutes later, the two returned. Linda was leaning heavily on Hutch, limping.

“We need to get her to a hospital,” Hutch told him. “I think her foot is broken.”

Starsky smirked at her. “You should have let me warn you,” he said. “Hutch can't dance.”


	2. Kick in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky needs a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #104 Kick, at anythingdrabble, on Dreamwidth  
Title: Kick in the Face  
Characters/Pairings: Starsky, Hutch  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG

**Kick in the Face**

Starsky slurped his soup with care. He could feel his partner's eyes on him, hoped by keeping quiet, he could avoid the inevitable.

No such luck. After a moment of silent watching, Hutch spoke. “Why the hell are you eating soup in the middle of a summer heatwave?!”

Starsky sighed, putting down his spoon. “Remember when I had a toothache and that guy kicked me in the face, knocked my tooth out?”

“Yeah?” Hutch answered, confused.

With a mournful look, Starsky rose and started for the door. “I need to go find someone to kick me in the face.”


	3. The One Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On mortality and sacrifice, and always me and thee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the space, "Introspection" for my Bingo Card, at [](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**genprompt_bingo**](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  
Rating: Teen  
Characters/Pairing: Starsky, Hutch (can be read as slash or friendship, your choice)  
Words: 297  
Notes: Starsky introspection set during the episode, “A Coffin for Starsky.”

**The One Left Behind**

_It's always toughest on the ones left behind._

_I'll believe that when I hear it from somebody who went first._

  
It was their usual banter, the easy camaraderie they had with each other, even...or especially... during the more difficult times. Yet even as he said it, Starsky wondered if he would. Hear it from someone who went first that is. He didn't know. He'd been raised a good Jewish son, but after years on the streets, seeing the horrors of the world first hand, he simply wasn't sure anymore.  
  
It was a hell of a time to have a crisis of faith.  
  
So much to do, so little time. The poison coursing through his body was making itself known, but they had work to do. He needed to help Hutch find out who'd done this, bring the doctors the information they needed for a cure. He had no time to wonder about mortality, or what happens afterward. No time for a life review, or counting regrets. Because he might not be sure of much, but one thing he was certain of was that he couldn't die on Hutch.  
  
He'd rather be the one going first than the one left behind. That startling and selfish realization was enough to energize him anew, give him the strength to fight the blackness for a bit longer. He had to beat this, not just for himself but for both of them. So he prayed silently to a God he wasn't sure he believed in anymore.  
  
Later, after he'd given up his only chance at surviving to save Hutch's life, when he was waiting for the darkness to embrace him forever, he was glad his prayer hadn't been answered. He knew without a doubt, he'd rather be the one who went first.  
  


**The end**

2/16/20


End file.
